


Hallowed places

by LouIsMagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Forests, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIsMagic/pseuds/LouIsMagic
Summary: Coming back to the places of your past is something really strange: familiar pictures, sounds, and smells. The only thing that has changed is you.Louis Tomlinson, a young successful man, after many years, returns to the places where he spent the happy years of his childhood, now hand in hand with his own six-year-old son, who opens his eyes to the fact that a dreamlike world from the pages of the old book, in fact, might be very real.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not so much for its beauty that the forest makes a claim upon man’s heart, as for that subtle something, that quality of air, that emanation from old trees, that wonderfully changes and renews a weary spirit.  
> \- Robert Stevenson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's very nice to see you here. This will probably be my only chapter note in this story (except possible trigger warnings), so I'll use it to thank each one of you for giving your time and attention to this set of words. I hope, you will like it.  
> If you want to completely immerse yourself in the mood in which I wrote this story, then I advise you to listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09r8XdHRWe8&t=921s) while you read. Total relaxation and goosebumps guaranteed. I'm ashamed to admit how many hours I listened to this.  
> Slide into the comments if you want to talk to me. Besides, I love you very much, truly.  
> Well, let's start, shall we?

"Lou! Louis! Where are you, baby?”

“I have to go, Harry, granny's looking for me already.”

“It is Hyleoroi.”

“I know, I know. I break my tongue spelling your name.”

Louis shrugged it off again and started climbing down the tree, carefully, following every movement he had trained over the summer. One step into the branch. Another one onto a dry tree mushroom. Next onto the bulging bark that always reminded a five-year-old boy of a scar on his knee, he got after a bad fall from a bicycle. Reaching a safe height, Louis jumped down and looked up, searching his friend in the foliage. It was difficult to see him, the small boy seemed to merge with the surrounding greenery. Maybe he really did, Louis should ask him tomorrow. He narrowed his eyes and put his palm to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the rays of the low evening sun. Only then, between the branches, he finally saw the pale tiny hand waving goodbye to him. Louis smiled, waved back, turned around, and ran as fast as he could towards his grandmother’s voice.

The hem of her long brown dress fluttered in the light breeze and brushed against the tall grass at the edge of the path. Years of hard work and household chores left their effect on the woman, cutting her face with wrinkles and setting permanent fatigue into her posture, but all of that could never spoil her astonishing beauty.

She stopped and pressed her hand to her chest, catching a breath, and waiting for her only grandson to finally come closer. Louis did not even think to slow down, approaching his favourite person in the world. He threw his arms to the sides, imagining that he was a plane rushing along the airstrip or an eagle flying over peaky mountains. Grandma laughed softly and swayed backward as his tiny arms wrapped around her with all their strength in a tight hug. Grandma took his cool hand in her warm one, and they walked slowly to the house.

“Where have you been, child? I was looking for you everywhere!”

“I played on The Great Tree with Harry.”

“I hear so much about your new friend the past few weeks, but I don’t remember any boys of your age with this name in the neighbourhood,” granny wondered.

“It's not really his name. I made it up because I can't spell his real name, it's kind of silly.”

“Don't say things like that, sweetheart,” the woman said sternly. “I'm sure he has a wonderful name. I would be very happy to meet him someday.”

Louis didn't know what to say to that. Harry never went far away from The Great Tree. He was unlikely to just go and visit his grandparents' house. Louis would really love that, though. He always brought toys with him to play together, but he would like to show him his big tractor, which was way too heavy to haul it into the forest. This tractor was his favourite, he could even sit on its roof and ride on it, pushing his feet off the ground. The boy was sure that his friend would also love his tractor.

But it was all right. They had no time to be bored, even without the tractor. Harry taught Louis how to climb trees properly, although he never climbed them himself. Louis, too, would like to be able to appear in places like Harry did, by magic. Like the day they first met when Harry saved Louis´ life. No, seriously, if Harry hadn't appeared out of thin air and caught Louis, who fell from The Great Tree, he would definitely have broken something. Louis had his arm broken one time, he knew how bad it hurts. And then it also itches terribly under the cast. He would not want to break something again, thank you very much.

But Harry did not have a home where Louis could invite his grandmother to visit his friend. More like, his home was a whole world, about which no one could know. None of the parents or grandparents. Harry showed Louis his world, but only after Louis vowed that he would not tell anyone about it and Louis would never break his promise.

Lost in his thoughts, Louis did not notice how they had already reached the house. The light by the door was on. A small cloud of mosquitoes and moths circled the bulb and a cat named Jinxy watched them closely sitting on the railing. She stretched out her paw trying to catch one of these winged creatures. She clearly did it out of idleness rather than hunger, not intending to eat what she caught. Louis kissed and patted her, wishing her a good night.

After dinner and a bubble bath, Louis went to bed and wrapped himself in a warm blanket. For some reason, the bed in his grandparents' house was especially soft, but much creakier than at home in London. Granny always left the lights on in the hall at night to make Louis feel safe, although he tried to convince her that he was not afraid of darkness. Harry told him that in the world, even magical one, there were no monsters that would want to harm him, but granny wasn’t so sure. Louis didn't know who was right and who was wrong out of the two of them.

The boy was already half dreaming of chirping grasshoppers and shining dust, when the phone rang. Louis didn't open his eyes, but he heard his grandmother’s quiet voice in the hallway.

“Yes? Oh, Kate, hello. Yeah, he is great, sleeping already. What’s wrong darling? What? Calm down, honey, take a breath. Are you sure? Did he confess it, or did you find out by yourself? Oh dear, I'm so sorry. How can we help? What? Tomorrow already? But... Good, okay. I'll pack his things in the morning. Are you sure it's better this way? He can stay with us as long as you need until you decide everything. Okay, honey, this is your child, whatever you say. I'm sorry, Kate, very much. I'll talk to this scoundrel. I know it won't change anything, I'm sorry. Yes. See you tomorrow. Good night.”

***

The next morning, Louis was woken up by his mother’s voice coming from somewhere in the kitchen. He quickly got out from under the covers, kicking it with his feet, and quickly ran to see her, not noticing his packed suitcase standing at the edge of the bed.

“Mommy!” The boy threw himself into the warm arms of the young woman, who knelt in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, darling,” his mom nestled him to her chest, swaying slightly from side to side. She smelled like flowers and washing powder as always. “I came to pick you up.”

“Pick me up? So soon?” Louis frowned and detached himself from her. Only now he saw her red, swollen eyes, still filled with remains of tears.

“Yes, Lou, I'm sorry, but we need to get back to London,” she said.

Louis looked around to find his grandparents standing next to each other beside the kitchen table and watching them. Granny was already dressed prettily, but grandpa still wore his robe over his favourite fluffy pyjamas. He hugged his wife by her shoulders, while she was crying bitterly. Louis turned his puzzled gaze back to his mother.

“But what happened? Where is Dad?”

“He's fine, dear, don't worry. You will see him soon. But first, mommy needs us to be a team, okay?”

“We are always a team,” the confused child answered.

“Yes, you are right, darling. I need you to go to your room, change, and get ready for the ride home, okay?”

Louis wanted to argue. He wanted to tell his mother that he could not leave, that his summer holidays were not over yet, that he loved spending time with his granny and his grandpa, that the bed is softer, that the morning is sunnier, that a friend will be waiting for him in the forest, that he didn’t have enough time to explore the magical world underneath The Great Tree, and that there will be no one to feed Jinxy if he leaves. Louis really wanted to say all this.

But his mom was right. They were a team.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiraeth  
> (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return,  
> a home which maybe never was;  
> the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Minor character death

**21 years later**

Louis was running late. Again. He glanced at his watch nervously, as if it would speed up the barely moving subway car. He was sure the hard leather seam of his briefcase will leave imprints on his palm because of how tight he was holding it. Not only that, but he was also sweating in that god damn suit, his tie curled around his neck like a bloody snake, and his new slipper rubbed his right heel raw. Thank you for at least having mercy on the left one. Louis hated all of that with his whole being. If the fashion industry was charging a shit-ton of money for all these things, then at least they should make them more comfortable for fuck’s sake.

When the doors of the carriage finally opened at the stop, he needed, Louis hurried to the stairs leading to the fresh air and his freedom. He loosened his tie on the move and shoved it into the pockets of his trousers.

London was grey, smelly, and depressing as usual. Rainwater collected in the uneven road surface squelched under the man´s feet as he hastened, and he slipped on a wet newspaper lying on the ground. He swore with gusto, but stayed on his feet, thanks to all the saints. In all honesty, London, it is the beginning of July, what the hell?

Louis crossed the road under a red traffic light, apologizing to the annoyed taxi drivers by giving them his most charming smile, and jogged down the street to see his very personal ray of sunshine in the midst of a gloomy city.

“Hello, Jessie,” he greeted the young woman who met him almost on the doorstep and looked at her with eyes full of guilt. “Excuse me, the meeting took too long again.”

“It's okay, Mr. Tomlinson, Noah and I had lots of fun. He is in the toilet now, but we have already packed his bag, he is ready to head out.”

“Daddy!” His son’s high-pitched voice rang in the empty corridor, mingled with the quick stomps of small boots. The beaming kid came fast into his father’s open arms and Louis lifted him up.

“Hi buddy. I'm sorry I am late again. How was your day? Jessie says you had some fun together,” he smiled warmly and gratefully at the teacher, and ruffled a mop of blond locks on his son's head. The boy nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, we drew first and then I glued a rabbit out of coloured paper. I'll show you at home. Can we go now? I'm tired.”

“Of course, love,” Louis lowered his child back to the ground and took his backpack from his teacher's hands. “Will you say goodbye to Jessie?”

Noah could barely move his legs while they were walking down the street hand in hand, obviously having a long, exhausting day behind himself, just like his father, but they eventually made it home soon. Changing their clothes to more comfy ones, the little boy sat on the couch, watching a cartoon, while the big one cooked dinner for the two of them. Louis´ mom often helped him with this, transferring them countless Tupperware of what she had prepared for her two boys, but over the years of fatherhood, Louis´ culinary skills had noticeably gained in quality, although it was still universes away from his mother’s cooking.

Louis was whistling something under his breath, flipping the small pieces of chicken breast in the pan when the phone next to him started to vibrate. It was his mother. Louis smiled at the coincidence since he had just thought of her. He pressed the accept button and held the phone between his shoulder and ear, adding chopped paprika to the chicken.

“Hi Mom,” he greeted cheerfully. “What’s up?”

“Hello darling, how good that I reached you,” her voice was different from the usual chirpy tone she used to talk. It was quieter, monotone. Careful. This alerted Louis immediately and, having reduced the temperature on the stove, he moved away from it to hear better.

“Is something wrong, mom?” He asked, and after one too many second of silence, all his gut clenched and trembled. “What happened?”

“It's your grandfather, Louis. Your grandfather Manley. He died of a heart attack tonight. I'm so sorry darling.”

His mother kept talking, but Louis didn’t understand a word. His fingers gripped tightly to the edge of the tabletop, so that his knuckles turned white, and he squeezed his eyes so hard that he saw stars on the jet-black background. His lungs began to burn from lack of air, and he tried to take a deep breath but all he managed to do was a series of short shaking breaths. He tasted blood on his tongue. But he didn't cry. He was pretty sure that he had spent his life limit of tears six years ago.

***

Almost nothing has changed. An old but well-kept two-story house made of natural stone stood alone on a huge plot of land, surrounded by the woods on one side and a slightly rickety fence that had not been painted for a long time on the other. The walkway to the front door was new and contrasted strongly with the rest of the yard. Granny even planted the same flowers along this path as twenty years ago. The grass was neatly trimmed, and Louis wanted to know if this was the last work of his grandfather, the great man whose growly laughter will no longer fill the walls of the house he once built with his own hands.

Louis was here for the last time before Noah was born. It must have been his 19th birthday slash Christmas Eve. After his parents divorced, he no longer spent the summer with his grandparents. He saw them, of course, on major holidays and birthdays, or when they came to stay with his father in London, but with years past, these became less and less frequent. And after his son’s birth, Louis had no time at all to spend it far from the city, in a place that he once loved so dearly and the people he valued so much. You start to appreciate something only when you lose it, so it says? It must be that.

Hearing the noise of the approaching car and the doors slamming shut, the light in the small window immediately came on, and after a moment the door to the house flew open. Grandmother, pale and thin, but still beautiful as ever, hurried down the stairs, slightly lifting the hem of her long skirt, with her other hand holding on to the railing. Louis rushed to meet her and being the younger one, he reached her even before she had a chance to step on the path.

“Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you could come,” the old woman threw her arms around Louis´ frame, pressing her face against his shoulder.

“Of course, I came granny, what are you talking about. I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry.” His voice came out in a choked whisper. He pressed his lips into the grey hair on the crown of her head and closed his eyes. Louis didn’t know how long they stood like that when the nervous clearing of a small throat pierced the evening silence. Louis released his grandmother from his embrace and turned around to the sound.

“Granny, you of course know my son. Noah, this is Grandma Evie. You were a baby when you last saw her, unfortunately, so I don’t think you remember her.”

The boy took several small steps forward and confidently stretched out his hand to his great-grandmother for a handshake, blushing deeply, but not for a second interrupting their eye contact.

“Nice to meet you, Grandma Evie. I am very sorry for your loss.”

Louis turned his gaze to his grandmother, who was giving his son the sincerest and warmest smile he has ever witnessed, despite the gleaming tear in the corner of her eyes. She brushed it away firmly and squatted down, gently taking Noah's small hand in her slender, still very graceful fingers.

“I am very happy to meet you too, love,” she said in a calm quiet tone. “You've probably been told this a hundred times already, but you're just a copy of your daddy. Only that’s-,”

“My mom’s hair, yeah, I know,” the boy said proudly, tucking a naughty curl behind his ear. Grandma laughed softly at that, just like she did it for Louis when he was younger.

“Yes, that’s right, mister. Do you think I'm allowed to hug you right away or do we need to get to know each other better first?” She winked playfully at the boy, which caused a ringing giggle out of him.

“Of course, you can hug me right away, grandma!” Noah permitted, and the woman opened her arms immediately, welcoming the rosy-cheeked child in her embrace.

***

Noah fell asleep on the sofa a few hours later with the old fairy tale book in his hands that his grandmother had given him to flip through. Louis remembered himself as a kid on his grandfather’s lap, while he was reading him the stories about elves and mermaids from this exact book. He was too young to read himself at that time, but he adored the detailed pictures on each page and his naïve childhood mind blindly believed that this mythical world was real and existed right next to them. The book always took him and his vivid imagination away into the world of magic and adventure.

Louis carefully wrapped his son in a blanket and carried him into a room that once belonged to him, and laid him on the bed, kissing him on the forehead and wishing him sweet dreams in absentia.

He then went back to the steaming cup of tea waiting for him on the kitchen table. Granny collected and dried the leaves and berries for her tea in the forest, claiming that nowhere in the world are there such aromatic and healthy herbs as in the woods behind her house. Who was Louis to disagree with her on that? Besides, the tea was delicious indeed.

Louis sat down opposite the exhausted-looking woman and wrapped his fingers around a hot mug. They sat in silence for several minutes, and then she spoke slowly.

“That’s what kills me the most. Silence.”

Louis glanced at her for just a moment and then looked down again, picking with his fingernail at the enamel that had slightly flaked with time and probably a sea of boiling water being poured into it for decades.

“I know, granny,” he sighed.

“Of course, you know, sweetheart,” she whispered and reached out to squeeze his hand tightly. “Of course, you do.”


	3. The Great Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest spoke to my soul  
> In language I already knew;  
> A distant lullaby from the womb  
> Of peace and solitude.  
> \- Angie Weiland-Crosby

The next day was the last before grandfather’s funeral and people began to gather in the house little by little. Louis´ father came by noon, so did his two uncles with their families. Everyone was glad to see each other, although the reason for their meeting was deeply sad. The house was gradually filled with quiet conversations, heartwarming memories, and the smell of tea and cookies.

Louis´ mother also promised to come and pay tribute to the memory of Manley Tomlinson, but she would stay only for the funeral. Although she and her ex-husband's parents managed to maintain a respectful relationship, after two decades she no longer felt like a part of this family. Louis, and most importantly, Grandma Evie understood this and did not ask for more.

After a hearty meal, Louis noticed that his son looked a little lost and bored. Louis was the oldest of his few cousins, and so far, the only parent among them. Therefore, the six-year-old boy simply had nothing to do by himself in a new environment, in the company of adults he did not know much about. So, Louis decided to take him for a walk and show him around a bit.

They walked and raced and played catch-up, Louis gave his boy a piggyback ride and ran as fast as he could, causing a loud bursting laughter, but when the boy began to cough, Louis lowered him to the ground again and took his son by the hand. They walked for a long time, talking about everything and nothing. Louis did not notice how the asphalt-paved country road gradually turned into a trampled path leading into the depths of the forest, and soon they walked straight on the wild grass.

The day was hot and sultry, but under the cover of the forest the air was cool and filled with the smell of flowering plants. The amount of oxygen caused Louis head to spin a little. Birds sang around the two of them, rightfully considering this place their property. Somewhere nearby Louis even made out the sound of a woodpecker’s beak tapping on a tree trunk. He and Noah tried to find where this hard worker was, but they could not see his little red head anywhere. The further they went, the darker it became around them, but the rays made their way through the dense crown of trees, giving them more light than was necessary. Noah's eyes shone with indescribable joy when the child passed through these columns of light like they were waterfalls. The forest seemed to open its arms for them, and they were afraid to breathe too loudly, so as not to frighten away this silence filled with sound. Louis knew where they were going, or rather he thought that he knew. Too much time had passed since the moment when he was by The Great Tree for the last time, but his blurry memory told him that they were heading right there. Why did he start calling this tree great? Or even more interesting, why does he still call it like that?

Soon enough, Louis´ assumption was fully confirmed. A few steps more to the edge of the dense forest, and he could make out a wide clearing between the tree trunks. Sunlight mixed with the bright yellow of dandelions bestowed the place a golden glow. The sound of leaves in the wind was heard from afar - it was somewhere high, in the very crowns. And in the very middle of all this happening, as if denoting the centre of the circle, stood The Great Tree.

Louis was still mesmerized when Noah let go of his hand and dashed towards the tree, his blond curls tweaking on his head and fluttering in the wind.

“Daddy, look how wonderful!” Exclaimed the impressed child, who until that moment had seen something like this only on the TV screen. This finally brought the father out of his stupor and he followed the boy, taking in the beauty of the place that many years ago was his playground during several weeks of his life. He remembered playing here and exploring everything around, remembered this tree hanging with its heavy winding branches over the clearing, remembered how he climbed on it and spent hours there. Now, as a grown man and having a son himself, the thought that Noah would do the same thing terrified him. But times are changing, and so do children and parents probably, right?

Walking through the tall grass which reached to the middle of his shin, he smiled as he watched Noah running circles around the tree, touching his old peeling bark with his palm. Over the past twenty years, it has become even more huge, growing more in width than in height, as it seemed to Louis, judging by the way he preserved it in his memory.

“Drink some water, buddy,” Louis suggested to the kid when he slowed down breathlessly. He took a bottle of water from his backpack and handed it to the boy, who immediately sat down on the grass and pressed his back against the massive trunk. Louis sat down next to him.

“I know this place since I was a child, actually,” Louis told his son, as if he was bragging. “I found it when I was even younger than you, and I always played here alone. This was my secret place. Now I understand why I liked it so much.”

“Younger than me and alone?” The boy widened his eyes in surprise, his lips wet with water parted slightly.

“Yeah, can you imagine? Although it seemed to me that I was not alone back then.”

“What do you mean?”

Louis straightened his legs and slid down the trunk a bit, making himself comfortable. He crossed his fingers behind his head and directed his gaze to the bright blue sky peeping through the green of The Great Tree.

“I might sound silly now, but I think I had an imaginary friend when I was your age. I faintly remember this, to be honest, but I know for sure that I talked to him constantly and shared my toys with him. I imagined that he would live on this tree, or more like under it. That under this tree there would be a whole world, magical and beautiful. He was a proper superhero, you know. I gave this boy a lot of powers in my mind, for example, I believed that he could touch the ground with his palm and a new sprout would make its way out of it right between his fingers. I also remember that he loved to dance and sing, that his skin shimmered in the sunlight, and that he wore the same sundress all the time and had flowers in his hair.”

“But you said he was a boy!” Noah protested looking a bit confused.

“I did. There is nothing wrong if a boy wants to wear a dress or likes flowers, Noah. It applies for both, real and imaginary boys.” Louis smiled reassuringly at his son and he nodded in understanding.

Time passed quickly and the day was approaching its end when Louis and Noah decided to finally go home. Louis had to get up early in the morning to pick up his mother from the train station and then prepare himself and Noah for the ceremony, so he wanted to go to bed on time, given that in a house full of people and only one bathroom it was somehow possible.

Leaving the clearing, Louis could not resist but look around at the place that possessed unbreakable threads connecting him with the time of his carefree childhood, when everything was still okay in his life, when the bitter taste of loss and pain was an unknown thing for him. Louis probably won't see this place for at least the next twenty years, maybe never again. A gentle gust of wind softly washed over his face, and for a second Louis thought that it felt like a soothing goodbye kiss. He smirked at the thought and felt slightly ashamed. It seemed that his vivid imagination had not changed at all since the days when he was a child. He dropped his eyes to the ground, turned around and disappeared into the thick of the forest. He could not suspect that a pair of emerald eyes were discreetly watching them all this time.


	4. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for your senses to grow sharper.  
> \- W. B. Yeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // short and not detailed description of a funeral ceremony, mention of panic attack

It only took about an hour to get to the train station and back, so Louis was not particularly worried about leaving Noah under the care of his 15-year-old cousin. She always seemed like a responsible girl, and Noah was a rather independent and smart boy himself. To strain his grandmother after the funeral ceremony by having to look after his great-grandson, even for such a short time, did not seem very appropriate to Louis, so he gave the two kids an order to behave and drove his mother to the next train back to London.

“How long do you plan to stay?” She asked him, gently adjusting the wrapped collar of his shirt.

“I think a week, two at most. I called Noah’s teacher, so that should be alright.”

“I'm sure this will do good for you, darling. Of course, this whole situation cannot be called a holiday, but a little time away from the city and work, next to your grandmother will do the three of you good.”

“Yeah, that's why I'm staying. Maybe I can help her with something. Your train has already arrived, hurry up.”

They hugged goodbye and after Louis had promised her to call and write more often, his mother headed towards the waiting train and Louis back to his car.

On the way home, he recalled how the morning had passed. A narrow circle of family and friends came to see the adored person to his final journey, people made beautiful speeches, remembering what a wonderful man he was, softhearted, good-natured, and cheerful. The grandmother was doing okay. She tried to help to organize everything as best she could, and maybe this gave her strength at that moment. She cried, of course, but maybe, if he could, Louis would cry too.

Louis had to try a few times before he could properly park the car on the completely crowded side of the road, hoping that soon the guests would go home, and he, his son, and grandmother could spend time alone together. She would probably be exhausted by the end of a day and Louis was ready to do whatever she needed to make her feel better.

He expected to find Noah in the garden since it was difficult to chase the boy into the house all this time that they spent far outside the city, he enjoyed nature and fresh air pretty much, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Louis suggested that Claire probably somehow managed to keep his son busy inside the house. There were still a lot of people in black clothes, quietly talking to each other in every corner, and after shaking a couple of hands, Louis finally made his way to the living room where he found Claire sitting in an old chair, her nose buried in her phone. She was alone.

"Claire, where is Noah?" Louis asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you're back already," the girl looked up at him. "He's playing outside."

Louis's heart started to beat a little faster.

“No, he's not there,” he replied, trying to remain calm.

“What? He said he'd be in the yard,” Claire put her phone away and headed for the exit. Louis knew she wouldn't find anyone out there. “Maybe he went into the house? I'll look.”

While Claire went to search up the rooms, Louis ran around the entire garden once more, calling out his son's name and looking into every corner where he thought the compact boy could fit. Without any success, Louis quickly returned to the front door and almost collided with Claire who ran out to the threshold.

"He's not there," both cousins said with one voice. Claire grabbed her head with both hands, fingers gripping her long brown hair.

“I'm sorry Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't think he would walk away, I'm sorry,” she began to chatter, breathing quickly and raggedly. By the looks of it, she was on the verge of a panic attack. That was the last thing they needed right now.

“It's okay Claire, I'll find him, he's probably just hiding somewhere, okay? Just breathe,” Louis tried to calm the girl by rubbing her arms up and down and demonstrating to her how to breathe properly, inhaling deeply through his nose and releasing air through his pursed mouth. She repeated after him. “Good girl, just like that,” Louis praised. “Now go inside, drink a glass of water, and when you feel better, take another look around, okay? In the meantime, I'll look in the woods, okay?”

Claire nodded and walked slowly into the house. Now it was Louis' turn to be able to save himself from a panic attack.

He didn't understand why Noah would just walk away. Maybe he couldn’t find Grandma Evie, Louis’ father had already left, and the boy probably would have hesitated to talk to someone he barely knew, but why didn´t he say anything to Claire? And the most important thing at the moment was, where could he go?

There was a river nearby, not very deep but enough to harm a little child. Louis rushed there first. Finding nothing, he ran around the house again, but took a bigger radius, constantly shouting Noah's name, but again - nothing. Louis ran down the road they had walked yesterday, and the realization suddenly dawned on him. Hell, he was such a stupid prick, why did he tell his son all these stories about mystical friends and magical worlds and walks in a forest all alone? Goddammit.

Louis has never run as fast in his life as he did now. He jumped over stones and stumps, pushing away branches that hit him in the face, tight trousers, and a shirt hindered his movements, but at the moment he absolutely did not care. The day was far from being as sunny as yesterday, and at some point, he began to think that he was lost, not being able to orient himself on the terrain first. He stopped and looked around, already doubting whether Noah really would have decided to go alone into the woods. On his right hand, the forest began to thin out, ending at the edge of the clearing and already being here, it would be reckless not to examine it. Louis moved resolutely in this direction.

The Great Tree looked as if it were alive, moving smoothly because the wind was strong enough to sway its heavy creaky branches, and its huge leaves rustled with a steady hum. Everything around seemed untouched, except for the one thing that did not fit at all into the picture: Noah´s small jacket, neatly hanging on one of the lowest branches.

"Son!" Louis called and lunged forward, but no one answered. He ran around the tree, examining it up and down and shouting Noah´s name over and over again, but the boy seemed to have sunk through the ground.

Louis froze rooted to the spot and slowly turned to where his son's jacket hung on the tree. Right below, between the woven ancient roots, gaped a dark hole, probably washed out by groundwater, into which a six-year-old could easily slip. He walked to this hole and slowly knelt in front of it, with both hands resting on its edges.

"Noah!" he exclaimed with all his might, but again received no response.

He began to scatter the earth around him with his bare hands and mercilessly broke off the roots that stood in his way, not listening to his inner voice, telling him to call someone for help, because the worst thing that he could find under there was his injured child, and he had no intention to waste his time.

When the hole was large enough for Louis' to crawl through, he dived headfirst into it without hesitation and plunged into darkness. He clambered deeper, squeezing through the twisting roots around him until he was completely under the tree. He called Noah again and finally turned on the flashlight on his phone. He was relieved when after he illuminated every corner, he did not find his son anywhere. But that feeling quickly turned into the opposite one, because he still had no idea where Noah was now.

Louis backed up and scrambled out. He was completely covered with traces of moss and dirt, and after dusting himself off a bit and wiping his hands on his trousers, he looked around again. The first thing that caught his eye was that Noah's jacket was gone.

So, his son was somewhere nearby, and having enough of the forest, he just took the jacket and went home. How could he not hear his dad grunting and cursing right under his feet? Or maybe he heard and therefore quickly retreated, in the hope to avoid any troubles. The little devil was about to have a long and profoundly serious conversation with his father if that was it.

In the few minutes that Louis spent among the roots, the sky above his head brightened and took on a deep, almost turquoise shade, feathery clouds hung like a veil unusually low and seemed to touch the crowns of the trees. The clearing was bathed in pleasant sunlight, but it was not as hot as it had been yesterday, Louis thought it was due to a rather fresh morning. The wind noticeably subsided and a pearly haze of fog poured into the clearing through the tree trunks and bushes.

Without thinking too long about the changes around him, Louis headed towards home, hoping to catch up with his son, when suddenly from the depths of the forest, from the completely opposite direction, he heard his ringing laughter.

Louis frowned and walked briskly towards the sound, trying not to make much noise, listening for signs of Noah's presence. Very soon he heard the measured murmur of water flowing over the stones mixed with the boy´s muffled voice, who then laughed again. Louis breathed a sigh of relief, being sure now that Noah was safe and sound playing by the brook when he heard a second voice responding to whatever the small boy said. It was deep and velvety, speaking every word slowly and softly. Louis' heart almost stopped beating and he quickened his pace.

[*Perfect sound*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pGwlKjpdfc&list=LL&index=20)

A very peculiar picture opened in front of him: his barefoot son was sitting on the side of a narrow brook, whose water droplets sparkled in every colour of the rainbow, splashing, and reflecting the rays of the sun. He tucked his trousers up to his knees and touched the rushing water with his toes. Someone was sitting next to him with their back to Louis, muddy feet bent under them. They were dressed in a light piece of clothes with thin straps, exposing their arms and flowing down their body. A handful of small violet flowers were woven into the wavy loose chestnut braid which was thrown on one side over their rounded porcelain shoulder. But what really took Louis´ breath away were hundreds of butterflies flying around the two of them.

There were so many of these fragile magnificent beings. They sat in flocks on stones and tree trunks, slowly raising and lowering their tired wings and looked like small bouquets of flowers that came to life. Louis could not see his son's face from this angle, but his chin was turned up and it was clear that the boy was fascinated by those who were fluttering around him from side to side.

The person sitting next to him slowly turned their head to look at the boy and Louis had the opportunity to see their face, even in profile. It was an incredibly beautiful face and it was a face of a very young man. Soft features and smooth rosy skin, a gentle smile that he gave Noah, and eyes filled with tenderness. And there was absolutely no danger from this man. Louis didn’t understand how he knew this and why this feeling was so familiar, but he had no doubt that his child was safe in his company.

Apparently, Louis was not the only one who felt safe in his presence. After a couple of seconds, two butterflies at once landed directly on his braid, and Louis could not help smiling when he heard his son giggling loudly, pointing at the man´s hair. The man in turn said something quietly to him that Louis could not make out and Noah held out his hand in front of him, palm up. The man picked up the slender legs of one of the butterflies with his index finger and gently placed it in the palm of the stunned boy. The sun illuminated a small part of his skin as he moved, and it shimmered in response as if it were strewn with a million microscopic crystals.

Louis would have been shocked by what he saw and might even have gasped at how memories of these same flowers in these same curls, of these dimpled cheeks and green eyes, of this mesmerizing skin, rushed over him like a tsunami wave. But suddenly the ground on the edge of a small cliff on which he stood began to crumble and dragged Louis down. He made a muffled Whoop and collapsed right on his arse, riding down on it, and making a lot of noise, thereby startling those two by the brook.

"Daddy!" Noah exclaimed and, jumping to his feet, ran to Louis along the round wet stones covered with soft moss. The boy looked very worried. Louis groaned, propped himself up on his elbows, and started to laugh, and his son's expression changed immediately. He covered his mouth with his hand and joined Louis's embarassed laughter. "Are you okay, daddy?" He asked between bursts of a giggle.

“Yeah love, my bum hurt a little, that's all. Give me your hand, please."

Noah held out his cool wet hand to him, more symbolic than to really help his dad up. They were still giggling while Louis examined the back of his completely ruined pants when he finally looked up to see the beautiful part of his past in front of his eyes.

He stood motionless and quiet in the same place, wrapping his arms around himself, long slightly sheer summer dress reaching just below his knees and flying in the light wind. Large round eyes filled with something in between fear and curiosity examined Louis from head to toe without blinking, red lips parted and contrasting with his light-coloured face. He seemed to shine through, merging with the surrounding nature, but Louis knew exactly how real he was.

Louis bent down a little, kissed the top of his son's head, and asked to give him one moment. The boy was confused but nodded, and with a deep sigh, Louis took the first step, not taking his eyes off the tall figure of a man who could either make him the happiest at that very moment or confirm that he went nuts complitely.

Their gazes did not break for a second, and as he got close enough, Louis could watch his long eyelashes tremble in the wind, casting a shadow on his pink cheeks covered with freckles. Louis reached out and tucked a strand of loose curl behind his ear, leaving a warm palm on his cool cheek afterward. He smiled warmly and whispered:

"Hello, Harry."


	5. The Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Echo, sweetest nymph, that lives unseen,  
> Within their airy shell,  
> By slow meander's margent green,  
> In the violet-embroidered vale.  
> \- John Milton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Perfect sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pGwlKjpdfc&list=LL&index=20)  
> I love you

Long fingers dug into the flesh of his forearm, so tenaciously that Louis was afraid, they would leave bruises on the delicate skin. Many years ago, when they were children, he was noticeably smaller than Louis in all aspects, being a fragile little boy, but now that has changed. Harry's lean figure towered over him by a good few inches. Even such a closed position of the arms that wrapped around him could not hide the broad upper body, smoothly melding into a slim waist and hips, the outlines of which could be seen under the thin fabric of his clothes. His glistening eyes were two green obsidians, greener than spring, filled with something that can only be compared with the awakening life of April, and he looked down at Louis curiously, his chest rose and fall with each nervous shaky breath. Noticing it, Louis dropped his hand from Harry´s cheek and took a small step back. The fact that Louis was so blatantly sure of who stood in front of him did not mean at all that it was mutual, and he mentally cursed himself for such a hasty gesture.

“Don´t you remember me?” He asked hesitantly and full of hope, placing a hand on his own chest. Moment after moment passed in silence, and he was already starting to get even more worried when Harry blinked several times, finally coming out of his stupor and a small, barely visible smile lit up his face.

“You are a friend,” he said quietly and nodded in confirmation. “Your boy looks just like you did. A long time ago.”

Louis believed that the sun itself had endowed him with its warmest rays. The measured rustle of foliage and the murmur of the brook perfectly accompanied Harry´s soft syrupy voice that felt in the ears like thick golden honey would feel flowing down your throat. A whirlwind of what seemed to be completely incompatible with each other emotions swamped over Louis and he felt a bit like crying. It was a wild mixture of surprise and confusion, happiness about the moment and sadness about the past, the desire for all this to be true and the fear that it was a lovely, but still just a dream. His head was spinning a little and he really wanted to touch Harry again, maybe take his palm in his hands to feel if it´s warm or run his fingers over this silky curls, just to make sure that it´s happening and to ground himself, but he did not dare to make any rushed actions, fearing to frighten off this phenomenal appearance of a person who fate decided to bring back in his life after so many years of doubt. He kind of always felt like what remained in his head in the form of childhood memories was too vivid and tangible to be imagined, but how could he know how wrong he was all this time? Louis lost a lot of things in his life, and if it were not for Noah, he would most likely have lost himself at some point, but right now, here, in the middle of this mysterious place, against all logic and his pragmatic mind, he finally felt whole again, getting back albeit a scanty, but a part of his life, nonetheless.

Silence hung over them for the next bit. Louis could not take his eyes off the man before him, who baffled him with how flawless he looked. At the same time, he gradually tried to come to terms with the fact that Harry was not quite human, and that he should not be surprised at Harry´s not quite human qualities. Louis was mesmerized by his peachy heart-shaped lips when a dull crunch and a quiet Ouch finally pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned towards his son to find him immersed in the process of building something that looked like a small hut made of branches, trying to break one of them on his knee. Louis chuckled and shook his head, taking in his boy´s cute, concentrated frown. He must have been an amazing kid himself, if everyone who knew him as a child was telling him the truth.

Returning his look to its previous position, he met with an even more perfect sight than a few seconds ago, what he thought was impossible. Harry also turned his head towards the playing boy, displaying all the glory of his long neck, high cheekbone, and sharp jaw, a gentle smile and a warm gaze found their way back to his face. His decorated braid lay neatly over his shoulder, reflecting the glare of the water in thin golden hair strands lost in his rich chestnut curls. Louis had actual trouble believing he was real.

“I can't believe you're real,” he stated, squinting slightly as he lifted his hand to his mouth, covering it in bewilderment. Harry turned back to him again, looking a bit embarrassed and confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He queried, dropping his eyes to the ground, and swaying slightly from side to side, as if he were trying to lull himself in his own arms, cheeks blushing even further and prettier.

“I don’t know,” Louis admitted through clenched fingers, shrugging. Harry looked up and studied him intently from under curved dark eyelashes that almost reached his eyebrows with their tips. “All my life I was sure that I made you up. An imaginary friend, a boy from my dreams, living in a forest and capable of miracles. That's what I remembered, Harry.”

“But you remembered,” was all Louis got in return. More precisely, this is all Louis needed at this point, because Harry spiced this simple statement with a timid smile and a few flickers of his eyelashes, the beauty of which even the wings of butterflies, still hovering around them, would envy.

“Yeah. I did,” Louis breathed out, eyes shooting over Harry's face, searching for a hold where his weary eyes could rest without giving his heart a reason to skip or to hasten. Absolutely unsuccessful.

“We need to go back,” he said regretfully after a few seconds of silence. On the one hand, he wanted to stop and find words to say, catch on to it and just stay here for a while, but on the other, Louis understood that at home they still did not know that Noah was all right, and Claire probably brought everyone to their heels when she realized that Louis was absent way too long. He felt guilty for causing peopl´s worries. Harry´s expression fell on cue, but he only nodded in return.

“I will help you out,” he suggested, and moved towards the forest without waiting any longer, tiptoeing barefoot from stone to stone, finally unravelling the hands that were squeezing him and spreading them to the sides, like he was trying to maintain balance. Louis felt quite stable and smirked slightly, considering the whole process somewhat unnecessary, but it looked painfully adorable and he did not comment on anything, instead calling Noah and taking his hand. They followed Harry, who was already almost hidden behind the trees, his white dress standing out in the greenery and showing them the right way.

After only a few seconds, the two Tomlinsons caught up with their guide, but Louis did not have the audacity to walk beside him, let alone overtake him, staying slightly behind and watching Harry carefully. He hummed a lovely melody and seemed to swim from one tree to another clinging to their trunks with long fingers in some strange kind of dance. The soles of his feet seemed to barely touch the ground, effortlessly carrying his airy-looking body through all the barriers, even though his gaze was directed upwards almost all the time. For a moment Louis thought that maybe Harry had forgotten about the presence of two more people following him and looked down at Noah. The boy met his gaze, and shrugged with one small shoulder, letting him know that he also did not quite understand what was going on, but his eyes were filled with genuine curiosity and delight which only children are capable of. Its purity was quite similar to what Louis found in the man walking in front of them.

Soon they reached the edge of the clearing and Louis' breathing was caught in his chest when Harry took the first step out of the shadows of the forest to meet the caressing sunlight. If until that moment he still had some doubts that something really unusual was happening to him and his son, then it all disappeared, because he now saw up close the glow that Harry´s skin created reflecting the rays of the midday sun. It shimmered delicately with silver, gold, and pearl and Louis, as if spellbound, wanted to reach out and touch.

Walking along the clearing to the tree, Harry plunged into its shadow and the glow disappeared. Harry turned around, offering them both the warmth of his smile, confirming that he had not forgotten about them. Louis smiled back and, having no time for long goodbyes, slowly continued his way past Harry.

“Well, thank you very much, I hope…”

“Wait,” Harry interrupted, looking at him as if he wasn´t the brightest button that ever shone and pointing his finger towards Grandma's house. “You won't find anything there.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked slowly and Harry snorted and smiled even wider, rolling his eyes quite cheeky.

“Forgetful Louis. You're not home!”

Louis was taken aback once again and threw a restrained glance at the huge plant towering behind Harry. Maybe he was a little confused, but his logical thinking rarely let him down, plus vague memories gave their clues too, and he suspected what followed from all this conversation. 

“Are you saying we have to climb under the tree again to come home? Is this really happening?”

“Well, this is what you would have to do, yes, but since you have me, it will not be necessary.”

Harry took a couple of steps and took Louis´ and Noah´s hands in his own without second thought, his cool fingers wrapping around Louis´ smaller palm.

“Just close your eyes for a moment,” Harry asked and looked between the two of them. Noah obeid, completely trusting, but Louis, unlike him, hesitated a little, for which he received a slight squeeze of his palm. Looking up, he met a reassuring smile and soothing gaze of two beautiful green eyes.

“I know you forgot a lot of things, friend,” Harry told him quietly, “But you´ve done it before. Just trust me again.”

All Louis had left to do was nod and close his eyes. The gust of wind immediately intensified, ruffling Louis' hair, and even through his closed eyelids, Louis could make out that the light around him had dimmed slightly. Louis opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that a sunny day changed to a cloudy one in a second, taking the warming rays of the sun with it and giving back a heavy-looking sky in return, promising a looming rain. Taking it all in was a very strange feeling, Louis felt like at any second he would open his eyes and be in his bed, having experienced the most bizarre and realistic dream in his life.

Harry let go of their hands and walked around the tree, leaving the stunned couple to recover, and returned clutching Noah's jacket to his chest.

“This seems to be yours. Let me help you,” he said softly and squatted down, helping the boy to slip his arms into the sleeves. The hem of his dress lifted slightly and slid down his thigh, exposing the smooth skin and firm muscles of his legs. Louis glanced only for a second, but looked up again, not allowing himself to take advantage of the awkward moment. He watched as his son hugged Harry in appreciation for his help, and Harry closed his eyes, holding the child tightly on his chest.

“Well, let´s go?”, offered Louis after clearing his throat. “Thanks for finding and looking after my boy, Harry. I'm sure that this is not going to happen again, right, Noah?” Louis looked down, arching his brows expectedly and the boy nodded biting his lower lip and seaming a bit ashamed.

“Nothing to thank for,” was a quiet answer.

They had already turned away having waved goodbye to Harry and walked their way when they heard him talking again.

“Will I see you once more?”

Louis stopped and glanced over his shoulder, looking at the shyly standing Harry, who was busy studying his nails. He didn't need to think long before answering.

“Yes. Yes, if you want to.”

Harry looked up and beamed at him, eyes sparkling with excitement, two deep pretty dimples appeared on his rosy cheeks again. Noah had dimples too and Louis loved to poke them and called them angel´s kisses. He chose to ignore the quiet Yesss his son was hissing at that moment, and instead smiled back at Harry and continued walking away. He had already moved into the thicket of the forest, helping Noah to step over the fallen rotten tree.

“Louis!” The deep voice was heard, and Louis turned around again, walking backward. “It is Hyleoroi!” Harry shouted, his expression full of playful mischief. A spark flashed in Louis´ chest and spread with warmth through his whole gut and he desperately wanted to run back to this tall stunningly beautiful man, who at the same time was one of the most adorable creatures Louis had ever seen, snuggle up to him and let himself be embraced by a feeling of comfort and home, which he was surprisingly certain he could receive a huge amount of from Harry.

“I know,” he replied winking and shrugging. “Still can´t spell it.”

Harry let out a soft giggle and covered his mouth with a hand, not taking his eyes off Louis. Noah stumbled a little and Louis looked at him to make sure he was okay. The next moment when he looked up, the clearing was empty.


End file.
